


Husi

by Lilibell



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, SuG (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Swearing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Takeru vendéget vár. Csakhogy van némi titkolnivalója...





	Husi

Gőzöm sincs, hány óra lehet, még csak tippelni se tudok, mert minden redőny, függöny behúzva, a szoba szigorú sötétjét csak a lámpa undorítóan sárgás fénye töri meg. Fogadni mernék, hogy már hosszú órák óta szenvedek ezzel a kibaszott hússal, amivel az istennek se tudok végezni. Azt hittem, nem lesz ilyen nehéz dolgom vele, mikor belekezdtem, és a torkát elvágni még a könnyebb résznek minősült. Kezd kurvára elegem lenni a mindenhova csorgó vérből és a szagából, a kezem tiszta mocsok, és csak nagy nehezen tudok kimetélni egy újabb karéjt. Bezzeg, ha nem lenne ekkora nagydarab… 

Apropó, erről jut eszembe a cseppet sem nagydarab vendégem, akit várok. Vagyis jelen pillanatban kicsit sem várok, mert nem vagyok fogadóképes állapotban, a konyháról már nem is szólva, de azért kezdem kapiskálni, hogy ha nem sietek, bajok lesznek. Konkrétan az, hogy megérkezik Kyo, én pedig fülig véresen, húscafatos kezekkel és bárddal a kezemben kell ajtót nyissak… Na ne. Szerintem nem tartaná túlságosan szexinek, bár… ki tudja. Mindenesetre nem szeretném, ha akárki számára is nyilvánvaló lenne, mivel töltöm, azaz töltöttem a szombat délutánomat.

Még egy darab hús kerül gondosan becsomagolva a fagyasztóládába, amit kifejezetten erre a célra vettem, aztán nem bírom tovább, muszáj vagyok kinyújtóztatni elgémberedett, illetve az erőlködéstől görcsbe rándult tagjaimat. Először is úgy-ahogy megtisztogatom a kezem némi papírtörlővel, aztán nyögések közepette besétálok a szobába, hogy megnézzem az órát. És igen, ez még annál is rosszabb, amit sejtettem; kevesebb, mint egy órám maradt.  
Vagy nekiállok metélni, amíg tényleg görcsöt nem kap a kezem meg a hátam, aztán holtfáradtan és véresen befekszem az ágyba, és megkérem Kyot, hogy basszon meg, miközben olyan vagyok alatta, mint egy érzéketlen krumpliszsák, vagy valahogy eltakarítom gyorsan a maradékot a konyhából, és megpróbálok embert faragni magamból. Végül maradok az utóbbinál.

Mivel a fejénél kezdtem, a lábai maradtak, meg némi rész a törzséből, ezt vágom ketté, aztán kis nehézségek árán sikerül begyömöszölnöm a hűtőbe az egyiket, és némi átrendezés után a fagyasztóládába a másikat. Nem érdekes, hogy most a hűtő kicsi fagyasztója is tele van a húsdarabokkal, majd megoldom… De nem ma, az biztos.

Még össze is kell takarítanom, amit cseppet sem élvezek, mégis muszáj, aztán szétfújok egy egész flakonnyi légfrissítőt a lakásban, és jöhetek én. A zuhany alatt állva mélán bámulom, hogy folyik le rólam a rózsaszínes víz, és kicsit nevetnem kell. Megtettem, végre megtettem, és igen, kurvára jól esik. Persze nem kürtölhetem szét, ami valamennyit ront az élvezetemen, de nem gáz, csak az számít, hogy most már senki sem bánthat büntetlenül. Szinte várom a következőt… Meg fogja tudni, mekkora fájdalmat okozott nekem, egész pontosan fizikailag.

Nincs sok időm a hajamra, csak beszárítom, meg magamra kapkodok pár kezem ügyébe kerülő ruhadarabot, és már csengetnek is; tudom, hogy nem nézek ki a legjobban, de az elégedett vigyorom remélem, ellensúlyozza majd.

Ott áll az ajtóban a Férfi, én pedig csak makogok, mielőtt megelégelné a dolgot, és unott arccal arrébb tessékelne, hogy beférjen, mert zavaromban elálltam az útját. Nem baj, gyorsan lerázom magamról a kezdeti megilletődöttséget, és követem a szobába, ahol jobb híján a futonon foglal helyet, nekem pedig rögtön felcsillan a szemem. Pont a legjobb helyre ültél, Kyo-san, pont a legjobbra…

Gyorsan hozok neki a buborékos vízből, aztán csodálattal bámulom, ahogy elfintorodik, mikor megérzi, hogy málnás. Mert hogy ki látott már ilyet, málnaízű ásványvíz, ennél szarabbat még sosem ivott.

Csak vihogok rajta. Ki nem mondanám, hiszen valószínűleg megölne érte, de kurvára cukinak találom. Aztán mikor hagyja a fenébe az egyébként se nagyon létező udvariaskodást, és ledönt a futonra, már azért nevetek, mert csiklandoz a nyelve, főleg ahogy a hasamhoz ér. Ott vagyok a legcsikisebb. Kénytelen abbahagyni, és megvárni, míg lenyugodok, ahogy látom, eléggé neheztelő arckifejezéssel, de ezen gyorsan változtathatok. Csak annyi kell, hogy szépen felállítsam, a szó mindkét értelmében, hogy odatérdelhessek elé, és keményre szopjam, hogy aztán minden felesleges előjátékot mellőzve jól a padlóba döngöljön. Mintha tudná, hogy szeretem, ha fáj, nem kímél.

Úgy nyögök, mint egy szégyentelen kurva, és kibaszottul élvezem, hogy valószínűleg az egész emelet az én hangomtól visszhangzik. Aztán eszembe jutnak a húsdarabok meg a lábak a hűtőben, és ezzel párhuzamosan elönt a diadalérzet, meg csak úgy mellékesen Kyo is belém élvez. Ekkor tudatosul bennem, hogy a gumiról elfeledkeztünk, de már nincs mit tenni, ráadásul az egész délután át tartó metélés, meg az, hogy némi kézzel történő rásegítés után én is elsülök, elvette minden erőmet. Tehetetlenül, kezem-lábam szétvetve fekszem a futonon, a hasamra lassan kezd rászáradni a cucc, és inkább érzékelem, mint látom, hogy Kyo felkel mellőlem, átlép rajtam, matat valamit, aztán KO.

A következő, amire felébredek, az, hogy Kyo ott üldögél tőlem kb fél méterre, a háta a falnak döntve, a kezében pedig egy cipő. Egy csónak méretű cipő, ami nemrég még az én kedves husim lábán foglalt helyet, majd levettem róla, és nagy körültekintéssel a… Hű, kurva életbe. Kint felejtettem volna a folyosón?!

Ettől rögtön felélénkülök, úgy ugrok ki az ágyból, mint egy pattogós gumilabda, és elkezdeném magyarázni, hogy ezt csak egy haverom felejtette itt, ami ugyan elég nagy baromság, mert mégis miért felejtene valaki nálam egy pár cipőt? Hogy mezítláb hazaugrándozhasson, vagy mi? Mindenesetre jobb nem jutott az eszembe. A gond az, hogy nem tűnik úgy, hogy Kyo bevette. Persze, nem hülye ő…

Hagyja, hogy szövegeljek, aztán mikor befejezem, és kétségbeesett szemeket meresztek rá, benyögi, hogy belenézett a hűtőbe. Csak valami kaját akart csórni, mielőtt lelépett volna, mert nála otthon az égvilágon nincs semmi, de azt kellett találnia… Hát igen.

Első körben átkozom a saját ostobaságomat, amiért bealudtam, pedig nem lett volna szabad. Másodsorban meg bámulok, hogy miért nem látok rajta semmit… Semmi érzelmet. Úgy tűnik, meg sem rendült, hogy egy levágott lábat talált a hűtőmben, többek között.

Azt mondja, ismeri ezt a cipőt. Sőt, temette már bele nem egyszer az orrát, hiszen a tulajdonosa az arcába nyomta, miközben dugta. A szagát is felismerné ezer közül… 

A husi velem sosem tett ilyet. Nem tudom, most örülnöm kellene-e, hiszen helyette hülyének nézett és többször is nyilvánosan megalázott… Kyoval egész más volt, őt mindig az ágyban alázta porig, és ez kettejük között maradt. Egészen idáig, mert ő már csak egy nagy húsmassza, részben feldarabolva a hűtőben és fagyasztóban, nem árthat senkinek.

Kyo mintegy búcsúzóul utoljára beleszagol a cipőbe, aztán az ajkaimra mar. Ez az első, hogy csókolózik velem, és most először érzem azt, hogy nem csak a dugásról szól az, ami kettőnk között van. Sokkal inkább valami olyasmiről, amit én is megtapasztaltam a zuhany alatt állva, mikor elöntött a tudat, hogy ő nincs többé, de a halála előtt alaposan megszenvedett mindent, amivel ártott másoknak. Nekem, Kyonak, és még ki tudja, hány szerencsétlennek, akiket elbolondított.

Szégyentelenül hangosan kiáltom Kyo nevét, miközben másodszor is elélvezek, majd úgy magamhoz szorítom, ahogy egy kismajom tenné az anyukájával. Nem akarom, hogy itt hagyjon megint, szerencsére veszi a lapot, és bejelenti, hogy nálam fogja tölteni az éjszakát, amire fülig erő szájjal helyeselek.

Boldogabb már nem is lehetnék, hát még akkor, mikor a sötétben mellébújok, Kyo pedig a fülembe suttogja, hogy holnap Tora-pörköltet ebédelünk.


End file.
